Bushes, baby!
by Poolday
Summary: Just walking home from a small club like every night, and everything seemed okay- and for the first half hour, it was. Then, a certain man with my fake name and real phone number comes to change that.


I walked down the street, my hips swaying to the song that was replaying in my head. "Kiss me! Kill me. Nobody is gonna see, touch me, feel me..." I hummed, giggling and running a hand through my blonde hair.

I'm Lucy, worker by day, serious partier by night. The rush of the hunt for guys, the joy to crush their hopes by turning them down, the adrenaline of the moving bodies that basically become one on the dance floor... It's all me. My body is fit for the description of a partier but the one thing is that nobody knows of my secret life. My daddy, oh the poor fool, thinks I'm working over time and going out to a midnight dinner. My friends at work don't even know I like to party- I'm 'against' alcohol and anything related to it (in their eyes) and I am a strict girl when it comes to work.

Oh how I have them fooled.

I let out another laugh, walking next to the large river next to the main road, a boat passing on it lazily. I waved to the old man who I knew on a first name basis (once he had to fish me out of the river- long story) and smiled at him under the street lights as he yelled to me to be careful and not fall in. I cried back that I wouldn't and continued my walk.

"You got me walking through the bushes, baby! Your body's like a charm." I sang out again, stopping to sway my body 'suggestively'. I let out another giggle, shook my head and said, "You're silly Lucy, you really are."

"Lucy, huh?" A voice suddenly said. I whipped around and saw a man that had talked to me at the club I was just at under one of the lamp lights. I gulped and vaguely remembered that I had told him my name was Layla. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuc-

"Well, maybe you're just too drunk to remember your real name. Unless, of course, you told me a fake one," the man said with a pointy grin. I rolled my eyes and took in that he was actually cute. Once you take away the flashing lights and the vodka in his hand, it can change a lot about how a person looks.

"I don't know who you are," I lied, giving him my ice cold voice, folding my arms in front of my large chest and cocking my hip. He deflated and I scowled. Of course, one with an inflated ego. Fantastic. He ran a hand through his abnormal pink hair and glanced up at me with brown eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"I know who you are though, and I'm not a stalker. And I'm pretty sure you introduced yourself with a kiss to the cheek..." He grinned as my face flushed, "and left without your number." He finished, fishing his hand into his pocket and pulling out a bar napkin. I could see some numbers on it and I narrowed my eyes. Stomping forward, I swiped the napkin from his hand, stuck my tongue out at his confident smirk, and indeed saw that my number was on the napkin.

Oh, so I gave him a fake name, but not a fake number? Fantastic. I gotta get my story straight.

"This may be my number but I still don't remember you," I said with a scowl, taking the napkin and stuffing it into my pocketbook. He reached out for it and I slapped his tan hand away, turning on my heel and walking away. "And I have a feeling that you may be a good guy, but I'm not interested. Toodle-oo~" I sang, happy I had finished with him.

"Aw, c'mon Luc! Don't be that way!" He cried, catching up to me and stepping in rhythm with my feet.

I shot him a glare and replied, "It's Elva, idiot, get it right." I hissed, hoping that that was the right name I had used.

"Thought it was Layla," he said. I stopped in my tracks and slammed my fist into my forehead. I heard him burst out laughing and I let out a growl, looking up at him. "So you DID give me a fake name! I'm guessing the real one is the one you were talking to yourself with. Right, _Lucy_?" He said, grinning at me, his pointed canines showing. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything.

He slung an arm over my shoulders and started to slowly walk, still trying to silence his laughter. "See? That wasn't so hard, right? I'm Natsu by the way. And yeah, that's my real name. Because I don't have an insecurity issue, unlike you." He said. I shoved him off of me and scowled at him, putting my hands on my hip.

"I am not insecure, I just don't want my dumbass of a father to finally figure out that I'm not working late and eating at midnight at some restaurant. Just chill okay, and leave me alone!" I cried, turning once more and storming away. I had five minutes, oh five beautiful moments of piece, before I heard footsteps rushing towards me. I turned around, took one look, and nailed him in the face.

I watched, shocked, to see that he didn't even recoil. All he did was wince slightly and rub his chin. "God, Lucy, that was some punch. Better than Gray's I would say..." He mumbled, working his jaw this way and that. I rubbed my face and fished through my purse, giving him my number back.

"Is this what you want? Fine, take it- just leave me be! I have a train to catch to get back to my disgusting father. Okay?" I said softly, all want to beat the shit out of him gone. Suddenly his mouth was attacking mine, a kiss so deep and full with emotion- or as much as two who just met can possess- and ended only a second later. His tongue retracted from my mouth and I starred at him, my cheeks flushing slightly. He smiled, and I fell for him... just a little.

"Gimme your address and you can have a taste of that almost every night- forget the clubs," he said in a whisper, his hot breath fanning across my face. I raised an eyebrow at him, not believing how he could make such a dirty sentence sound so… so innocent.

"But Father-"

"Sneak out the back, and I'll have you back before he knows you're gone." He said, his brown eyes dancing at the thought of sneaking away. I smiled.

"Deal. Now c'mere, that fruit drink you had at the club tastes good."

xxx

Inspirational song: Bushes by Hot Chelle Rae

Mmm, I like this song very much. My friend, who I forget her main accounts name but she's awesome so... yes, she's awesome, showed me this song and I love it so much. So shout out to her :) Might be doing a KH fanfic and hope she finds it herself, hehe.

But I was trying to make Lucy more like, "Nuh-uh, first date first!" but it didn't fit the song correctly and I tried my best to do it with the part where Natsu promised her she'd 'get a taste' every night by making him say it innocently. I guess that works, but not as much as I would've liked it.

Fun fact: Layla is Lucy's mothers name... so yes :P


End file.
